In conventional meat processing operations, cuts of meat removed from the rib and loin of a slaughtered animal, including beef, pork and lamb, may be fabricated into various bone-in and boneless meat products. For example, a primal cut of beef having rib, plate and navel sections is typically broken down or separated into a rib, a plate and a navel. Commonly the locations of the separations on the primal cut are based on anatomical markers and/or length measurements that result in the components (rib, plate and navel) matching a product specification.
The separation or breaking may commonly be performed by suspending the carcass overhead and then using a handheld circular-type saw to make the cuts or breaks. Alternatively, the cuts may be made by placing the carcass on a flat surface and then using a band saw to make the cuts. In both cases, the cuts are typically made with the internal rib cage of the carcass facing the operator. In any case, all of the cuts rely upon human interaction and a human assessment of where to make the cuts.
Making the cuts or breaks manually is time consuming, labor intensive, and creates potential worker safety challenges. Moreover, these manual processes often result in variability in the cuts from carcass to carcass.